


Morning

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Short slice of domestic fluff





	Morning

“Babe, we should get up,” Ferus told Roan with an amused smile. Roan was currently hiding his face in Ferus’s neck and clinging to him to prevent him from leaving the bed.

“Or, we could be lazy and stay in bed all day,” Roan suggested, letting one hand lightly run up and down Ferus’s body, touching him in just the right places.

Ferus shivered. “Baabe. We have work and responsibilities.”

“Let’s take a day off,” Roan told him. “We need it. We deserve it.”

Ferus could not argue with that, especially as words left him as Roan began to kiss him in just the right places. “Hmmm. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Roan said as he moved on top of Ferus. Over the next couple hours, they loved on one another, not caring at all about anything other than one another. Several minutes after they had both been satisfied, Roan turned to Ferus. “Hey. Do you regret not getting up to go to work?”

Ferus snorted and threw his arm over Roan’s body. “You’re an ass.”

“Charming,” Roan teased Ferus.

Ferus chuckled. “A nice ass though.” Ferus let his hand lightly roam over Roan’s ass. 

“Hmm. Not as nice as yours though,” Roan teased. 

Ferus laughed softly. “You know, this was not the worst way to spend the morning.”

Roan laughed and kissed Ferus’s nose. “Nope. Not at all.”


End file.
